Once a Liar
by alexmarieeeex3
Summary: Randy's lied to Brie many times before. There's no turning back now. She's finished. Randy Orton One-Shot.


**Disclaimer:** I only own Brielle Daniella Cena.

**A/N:** My first (and last) one shot that I ever wrote. More to come in the future? Definitely(: Review!

* * *

Why did I ever believe him? He's lied to so many girls before me, why would this be any different? He told me over and over again that he loved me, but I guess it wasn't true. How did I know this is the first time Randy's cheated on me? There's been so many opportunities for him, being on the road and all. I wish I was still in the dark about it all...then I would still have my life in one piece. I should've known about this a long time ago; Late night phone calls, trips to "help the guys," how could I have been so blind? I sighed, looking over at a picture of me and him on the beach about a year ago. We were so happy back then...what changed? What made him feel like he needed to get some little groupies on the road? I would've dropped everything here and gone with him, but now all I'm doing is getting the hell out of here. I wiped away a stray tear that rolled down my face and opened up the last drawer in the dresser. Just a few more things to pack away and I'd be out of here and into some cheap motel for the night until I could catch a flight back to Massachusetts, back to my parent's house. I pulled out Randy's t-shirt that I always slept in while he was on the road and threw it on the bed, then finished packing. I had no idea when Randy was coming home, nor did I care. He could worry all he wanted and I wouldn't give a shit. I zipped up my suitcase and rolled it out into the hallway, only to see Randy walking in the front door of our...his house. "Brie...what're you doing?" He asked, a confused look on his face when he saw my suitcase. I shook my head and walked back into the bedroom to grab my purse. "Brielle, will you answer me?" He asked again, running up the spiral staircase.

"I'm leaving, Randy." I grabbed my suitcase and walked around him.

"What do you mean you're leaving?" He yelled, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards him.

"I..I'm leaving, and you aren't stopping me." I pulled my arm from his grasp and walking down the stairs.

"Can you atleast tell me why?" I could hear his footsteps behind me, clacking on the marble floors. He was obviously upset, but he deserved it. I sighed and placed my bag down on the floor, turning around to face him.

"Randal Keith Orton, you know exactly what you did." He looked clueless. "John called me." His face dropped when I mentioned my brother. The two might have been best friends, but John never liked me and Randy together. He'd been best friends with this guy for years and he'd seen what he'd done to girls. "Randy, you cheated on me. Don't even try to deny it, John saw you." I looked away, wiping another tear that rolled down my face, and grabbed my bags. "You've lied in the past," I whispered, "so don't try making me believe differently this time. Once a liar, always a liar," I said, walking out the front door into the pouring rain.

"Brie!" Randy called behind me. I just kept walking forward. The tears fell freely now, my emotions no longer being held in. How could he have done this to me? I wasted two years of my life on that jackass, and now he just went and threw it all away. I didn't know, or want to know, what was going through his mind when he did it, but it didn't matter. What was done can't be undone. "Brielle Daniella Cena!" He called again, his voice closer. I could hear his footsteps pounding on the wet ground, catching up to me.

"No Randy.." I shook my head, my voice cracking. I felt a warm hand spinning me around, and before I had any time to react, his lips came crashing down onto mine in a sudden, urgent manner. I pushed him away with whatever strength I had left. "Randy, no.." I sobbed. I wanted nothing more than to just fall into his arms and never leave, but I couldn't. Love doesn't fade away that easily, but trust does.

"Brie..I didn't-"

"No." I sighed and looked up at him. "Randy..no. I'm sorry, but I can't trust you.." I bit my lower lip, holding in everything I wanted to say. I wanted to tell him that everything was alright, that we could just go back to how it was, and that I was sorry for not believing him, but I couldn't. I turned around and picked up my bags, heading down the road, not looking back once.

**Seven Years Later.**

"Sweetie no, don't eat that!" I tried grabbing my car keys out of my two month old son, Noah's mouth. He giggled and stretched his arms up. "Okay," I smiled, picking him up.

"Mornin' baby." I heard behind me. I turned around and kissed my husband sweetly.

"Morning." I smiled. "Oh, Cody. By the way, Vince called. He wants to go over a new storyline or something. I wrote it down on the pad over by the phone." I motioned with my head. He nodded and went over to the pad, picking up the phone to call Vince. "Can you watch him for a little while? I need to run and pick up Rizzo from the groomers." I handed Noah to his daddy and grabbed my car keys after placing a sweet kiss on his lips. I headed out the door and got into the car, blasting the radio. It was nice having Cody home, even if it were only for a couple of weeks. Noah loved seeing his daddy, and so did I. I parked the car in front of the groomers and waited for a little while. I was a bit early, and they always ran late here. I stepped out of the car and walked into the cafe next door.

"Hey there, Brie." The owner behind the counter smiled at me.

"Hey Vinny." I smiled back. I came in here a lot since I was always early for Rizzo's grooming appointments.

"What can I get you?" He asked, cleaning up the counter.

"Coffee's fine. I don't have much time." I laughed softly, sitting down at the nearest table. I glanced over at my left and saw a face I hadn't seen in almost seven years, looking over at me from the corner. "Actually, I'm just gonna go." I stood up, grabbing my keys. "I don't have as much time as I thought. I'll see you later, Vinny." I took one last glance over at Randy and walked out of the cafe without another word.


End file.
